Pirates
by Kyurengo
Summary: *La vida pirata, la vida mejor* O eso dicen, no? DGM en el ancho mar! -por que no hay una categoría intermedia entre T y M?- Laven "5º capi subido!"
1. Prologo

Bueno, me pasa algo realmente curioso cuando estoy de examenes. Mi mente se va a-saber-done, por lo que me pongo a pensar en historia de piratas cuando debería centrarme en estudiar enfermedades del cuerpo humano ¬¬UU

El caso, que nuevas ideas aparecen ante mí, mientras que las viejas se quedan donde estaban (no es que me olvide de ellas, pero como el resto de mis fics ya estan más o menos desarrollados hasta el final (al menos la trama, escritos es otra cosa) pues me cuesta más desarrollarlos (eso si, en cuanto se acabe junio, actualizo TODAS))

Bueno, he aquí un experimento... un LAVEN!! Soy fiel seguidora del Yullen, pero por probar que no quede...

Este capi se puede considerar un prologo a la historia o un flashback a lo bestia (para situarse un poco, vamos)... Por cierto, 6/6 ha sido el cumple de Kanda, no? FELICIDADES, ALLÍ DONDE ESTES!!

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

* * *

El brillo de la luna iluminaba los floridos campos de un pequeño pueblo costero. La brisa manera mecía suavemente las flores, que adquirían diferentes tonalidades de colores gracias a la oscuridad de la noche.

El cielo, increíblemente despejado, estaba plagado de estrellas, que parecían brillar con casi tanta intensidad como la propia luna.

En medio de este apacible paraje se encontraban dos pequeñas figuras, una junto la otra.

Un chico de unos 12 años, apoyaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas de su acompañante, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la confortable posición.

La chica, unos años menor, acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo, tratando con delicadeza el corto cabello pelirrojo de aquel que descansaba tranquilamente en su regazo, mientras canturreaba suavemente una canción que semejaba una nana.

- Hoy la luna está preciosa, verdad?- comentó la niña, mirando hacia el cielo.

El niño abrió los ojos y siguió el trayecto de la mirada de ella. Realmente era una noche perfecta.

- Es verdad.-

Al oírle hablar, la niña bajó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron. El chico tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no empezar a abrir la boca como lo haría un pez.

La niña tenía una mirada cálida y una sonrisa capaz de provocar los celos del astro sol. Su larga y lisa melena, de un precioso color canela, caía sobre su espalda, como si de un mantón de seda se tratara. Pero lo que en verdad le tenía embelesado eran sus ojos. Esos enormes ojos plateados que brillaban de manera similar a la luna de aquella noche.

Sintiéndose perderse en aquella mirada, el niño decidió por incorporarse, sorprendiendo a la niña.

- Aunque no es lo más hermoso de esta noche.- dijo dulcemente, mientras cogía suavemente un par de mechones de la zona cercana a la cara de ella, rozándola ligeramente en un intento de una sutil caricia.

Ante este acto, y las palabras de su amigo, la chica se ruborizó, murmurando un leve gracias.

- Y con ese rubor eres aún más adorable!.- gritó, abalanzándose sobre su amiga en un abrazo rompehuesos.

- Deak! Para, me estas ahogando!!- gimió la chica. Cuando Deak la soltó, tardó unos segundos en recuperar su respiración con normalidad.

- Perdón, perdón, me dejé llevar!- se disculpó torpemente, mientras se frotaba la nuca.

- Siempre te dejas llevar.- le recriminó la niña, haciendo un ligero puchero que casi desemboca en otro sofocante abrazo.

- Pero es que no lo puedo evitar!! Realmente eres una monada, Ellen!. La chica más bonita que he visto!!-

Para su sorpresa, el rostro de la chica se ensombreció ligeramente. Deak se empezó a preocupar cuando la Ellen giró su cabeza para evitar mirarle.

- Pasa algo?-

- N-no-

- Ellen, mírame.-

Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando la niña tardó algunos minutos en realizar un gesto tan simple. Ante la inquisidora mirada de Deak, Ellen se rindió, y contestó susurrando las palabras.

Deak, que no se había enterado de nada, le cogió de las manos, y le sonrió.

- Si no hablas más alto seré incapaz de entenderte.-

- H-he dicho que, siendo un pirata, habrás conocido a un montón de chicas bonitas.- confesó, avergonzada.-

Deak se le quedó mirando unos instantes, con los ojos como platos. En cuanto procesó el significado de aquellas palabras, empezó a reírse, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su amiga.

- Estas preocupada por ello? Quizás… hasta celosa?- preguntó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La chica le respondió con un resoplido de indignación, pero no pudo ocultar su creciente rubor. Deak sonrió calidamente ante esta reacción.- Realmente eres adorable, sabes? Si me pusiese a buscar entre la inmensidad de los 7 mares, estoy seguro de que nunca encontraría a alguien más adorable que tú.-

El rubor de Ellen se intensificó aún más si cabía. De repente bajó la cabeza, dejando que su pelo ocultara su rostro.

- Me lo prometes?-

- Hn?-

- Me prometes que no te olvidarás de mí?-

- Y por qué debería hacerlo?-

- Porque mañana te vas… Muy lejos… Quizá no volvamos a vernos.- una pequeña lágrima brilló bajo la luz de la luna.

El rostro de Deak se entristeció. Mañana tenía que zarpar con el resto de su banda, pues simplemente habían parado en aquel lugar un par de días para reponer provisiones. Había coincido que aquel lugar estaba de celebraciones y el grupo circense de Ellen estaba también por allí.

Un par de días que fueron más que suficientes para que se conocieran y se creara de manera natural un fuerte vínculo entre ellos.

- Ellen, escúchame. Es imposible que me olvide de ti, me entiendes?- la chica se limitó a hacer un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.- Seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar! Este mundo es un pañuelo!!.- añadió con un tono jovial, que no convenció a la pequeña.

Deak dejó escapar un suspiró.

- Mira, te prometo que, en cuanto me haga con mi propio barco, vendré a buscarte, de acuerdo?- como la chica seguía sin levantar el rostro, Deak optó por besarle la frente.

El resultado fue inmediato. Ellen levantó la mirada, preparada para regañarle por sus actos. Sin embargo, sus palabras se perdieron en su garganta cuando vio el gesto serio que había adaptado Deak.

- H-hablas en serio?- Deak asintió.- Pero pasarán muchos años hasta que eso suceda, y yo ya no estaré aquí.-

- Pues entonces tendré que buscarte!-

La rapidez y la convicción con la que el chico había dicho aquellas palabras asombraron a Ellen, a la vez que la tranquilizaron. Su dulce sonrisa volvió a adornar su cara.

- Vale!! Pero si tardas mucho seré yo la que te vaya a buscar a ti. Y te daré un golpe en la cabeza por tardón!!-

- Ah, que poca fe en mis habilidades.-

- Ninguna!-

Habiéndose aligerado la tensión entre ellos, ambos niños empezaron a reírse. El sonido de sus inocentes risas se ajustaba perfectamente a la pacífica imagen de aquella noche.

Deak fue el primero en dejar de reír, optando por contemplar a su amiga mientras esta se reía dulcemente. En verdad que el pronóstico de dejar allí aquella niña que significaba tanto para él le dolía. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

- Ellen, sabes que los piratas van en busca de tesoros, verdad?- Ellen paró de reír y asintió. Deak entonces la miró con tal determinación que Ellen no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate. Los ojos verdosos de Deak casi parecían azules durante la noche.

Sin previo aviso, Deak se inclinó hacia ella hasta que juntaron sus labios en un casto beso. En un casto, dulce y maravilloso beso.

Cuando Deak se retiró, miró a Ellen, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la cara tan sonrojada que rivalizaba con el color de su pelo. La chica aún parecía estar asimilando el shock de que le acabaran de robar su primer beso (a una edad tan temprana).

- Ellen, a partir de esta noche, eres la chica a la que le di mi primer beso.- anunció Deak, con voz solemne, provocando que Ellen se riera por lo bajo. – Eso te convierte oficialmente en un preciado tesoro para mí. Y como tesoro mío que eres, ten por seguro que reclamaré lo que me pertenece.-

Ellen se le quedó mirando, perpleja. Acto seguido, unas silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, alarmando a Deak. Sin embargo, este se tranquilizó en el mismo instante en el que la chica se lanzó a sus brazos. No tardó en devolverle el abrazo.

- Es una promesa, trato hecho?.- oyó decir a Ellen.

- Trato hecho.-

Fue así como aquellos niños pasaron la última noche en la que se verían, esperando al cruel amanecer que separaría sus caminos.

Sin embargo, la honesta promesa de amor puro entre un par de niños quedó grabada a fuego en el corazón de ambos.


	2. Bienvenidos al Bookman

Wenas!! Ya solo me queda un examen!! (que alegría.. Además es un tipo test... Donde estabais en este curso, tipo test!?)

Ejem, el caso... nuevo capi de "Pirates"!! (aun estoy sorprendida de como me quedo el primer capi... demasiado dulce para mi estilo... me va más la acción y la angustia, no se..)

Muchas gracias por los reviews a **Muffin-cake****, ****Riznao****, ****Narien****, ****Mandragorapurple****, ****Kimi to Deatte Kara**** y ****x Souseiseki x**.

Respondiendo a algunos de ellos (os dareis cuenta de que acorto los nombres. Es mania mia, no me lo tengais en cuenta... Tb lo hago con el mio):

- Muffin: "Tormenta del paraíso"? Es una telenovela? No la conozco... Lo de Ellen es porque, en otros fics, ese suele ser el "nombre femenino" de Allen (ese y Alice, pero me gustaba más Ellen)

- Sousei: "pagana"? No sabes lo que me rei cuando lo lei (nunca me habian llamado eso ) Tienes razon, tengo que actualizar el resto de series... Pero es que no tengo tiempo!! TTxTT Y no preocupes, que no es "tan cortito" juas, jaus, juas!!

Aviso: No tengo ni idea de barcos ni de rangos navales ni de navegacion, asi que perdornarme si cometo algun error. Si alguno de vosotros tiene mas idea, que comparta sus conocimientos!! Estare eternamente agradecida. Por cierto, si tb os gustaria ver a los personajes en alguna aventura de piratas, decidlo (yo tengo pensadas algunas, pero nunca estan de más nuevas ideas )

Se acabo el rollo! (que largo se ha hecho esta vez, no?)

**DGM no me pertenece **

* * *

El sol estaba en lo alto. Era una mañana despejada, sin una sola nube que mancillara el azul del cielo. Un día perfecto para navegar por el ancho mar, tan apacible, tranquilo…

- Vamos, panda de gandules!! He visto tortugas moverse más rápido que vosotros!!-

La tranquilidad desapareció al instante. Entre las calmadas aguas acababa de aparecer un barco, no muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño. Su estructura, de madera oscura, casi negra, contrastaba con el blanco de las velas, que el viento mecía suavemente.

La brisa marina también provocaba que ondulase una pequeña bandera negra en lo alto del mástil de la vela mayor. Una bandera que mostraba sin vergüenza alguna el tipo de barco que estaban contemplando. Efectivamente, la calavera y las tibias cruzadas eran clara muestra de que se trataba de un barco corsario.

Las cosas estaban agitadas en la cubierta del barco. Ni uno solo de sus ocupantes paraba un solo momento para descansar y tomar aire. Además, hacía poco que habían subido a bordo nuevos miembros, por lo que aún había más lugar para el caos y los malentendidos entre sus filas, para el desagrado del tipo que estaba a cargo de ellos.

- A ver, los novatos!! Os quiero aquí en fila a la voz de YA!!- bramó un tipo lo suficientemente alto como para tener dolor de cuello cada vez que tenía que hablar con alguien durante mucho rato. Era calvo, salvo por una larga coleta que le nacía del medio de la cabeza.

Nada más oír la orden, cinco personas se presentaron ante él. Uno de ellos era bastante alto, casi como él, pero más delgado (y con más pelo), otros dos eran un par de enanos que no le llegaban ni a la altura de los hombros (uno de ellos incluso vestía de manera que le hacía parecer un bufón), los otros dos eran un par de tipos normales, ni altos ni bajos, aunque a uno de ellos no le vendría mal hacerle una visita a la ducha (pero bueno, eran piratas, al fin y al cabo, no se podía exigir mucho más)

- Escuchadme bien! Ya lleváis a bordo cerca de una semana, y todavía hay alguno de vosotros que no sabe diferenciar la proa de la popa. Sinceramente, si por mí fuera, os tiraría por la borda al mínimo error que cometierais! - Aquel tipo aprovechó la pausa para tomar aire. – Yo me llamo Marie, y ya va siendo hora de que conozcáis al capitán. Aprovechar vuestros ratos libres para conocer al resto de al tripulación, entendido?

Todos a una, los cinco hombres respondieron afirmativamente.

- A que viene todo este griterío?- preguntó una grave voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con una visión que les quitó el aliento. Allí, erguido en toda su elegante gloria, se hallaba un joven y apuesto veinteañero, de rasgos orientales y gesto serio. Una larga y brillante cabellera recogida en una alta coleta de color azabache se mecía al compás del viento y el oleaje.

Su porte y su presencia imponían respeto al instante y, por la reacción de algunos, profunda admiración.

El mensaje era claro: seguirían a este hombre hasta el fin del mundo.

- Ah, me alegro de verle, teniente Kanda.- saludó Marie, con un gesto de respeto. El hombre, ahora identificado como Kanda, asintió.

- "Teniente?" – fue el pensamiento de la mayoría.- "Si ese es el teniente, cómo será el capitán!!"- Cada uno de los nuevos reclutas se estaba montando su película personal del aspecto (imponente y amenazador, seguramente) de su nuevo capitán.

Un audible bostezo les sacó a todos de sus cábalas.

Ante ellos apareció un pelirrojo desaliñado que nada tenía que ver con la impoluta imagen del teniente. Su pelo, tan largo que le llegaba a los hombros, estaba despeinado, sus ropas daban claro mensaje de que no estaban cuidadas, y el gesto de medio dormido que llevaba no mejoraba precisamente la estampa.

Estirándose nuevamente, llegó a la altura de los otros dos hombres, que le miraban con reproche.

- A que vienen esas caras tan largas? – preguntó el recién llegado, al ver las caras serias de Marie y Kanda.- Y tú, por qué no me has esperado, eh Yuu? Tanta prisa tenías?-

Nadie sabía quién era ese tal Yuu pero, por la vena de ira que le estaba apareciendo en la cabeza a Kanda, no debía ser nada bueno.

Quien era ese pelirrojo estúpido? Acaso quería morir a manos del teniente (quien, por cierto, estaba desenfundando una larga espada)?

- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames por mi nombre?- amenazó Kanda, espada en mano. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no pareció ni inmutarse. O era muy valiente, o muy bobo. Seguramente, lo segundo.

- O, pero es que a mí me encanta tu nombre, Yuu.- respondió el pelirrojo, haciendo un leve puchero. Ahora que estaba más cerca, se podía ver que su ojo derecho estaba tapado por un parche.

Cuando parecía que Kanda iba a despellejar vivo al pelirrojo, Marie tosió fuertemente, reclamando atención.

- Eso ha sonado fatal, Marie. Deberías ir al médico.-

- Si, ya, gracias por la preocupación… No cree que ya va siendo hora de que se presente?- dijo, señalando al lugar donde estaban los nuevos miembros, atónitos por el comportamiento infantil de aquel tipo.

- Oh, así que estos son nuestras nuevas adquisiciones? – comentó, con una sonrisa burlona, mientras observaba al dispar grupo. – Encantado, yo soy Lavi, vuestro capitán! Bienvenidos a mi navío, el "_Bookman_"!- anunció, haciendo una pose, mientras que Marie y Kanda miraban hacia otro lado por vergüenza ajena.

Silencio.

Más silencio todavía.

- COMO!?- los novatos se estremecieron. Es que este tipo, _este tipejo_, infantil, despreocupado, irresponsable (al menos tenía toda la pinta), era su capitán!?

- Vaya, vosotros dos sois bastante bajitos.- comentó, poniendo una mano encima de cada una de las cabezas de los dos tipos más bajitos, recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad del castaño y una mirada indiferente del… peliblanco?

Lavi se quedó mirando a aquel chico durante un rato. Estaba claro que era un muchacho joven (seguramente más que él). Entonces, por que tenía el pelo blanco?

- Tengo algo en la cara?- le preguntó este de pronto, pillando de improvisto a Lavi. Ahora que se fijaba, aquel chico tenía unos ojos claros, azules grisáceos, que le iban a juego con el pelo (que, por cierto, le tapaba la cara. Como demonios podía ver a través de tanto pelo?).

Tenía un aspecto realmente interesante.

- Nah. Oye, que has hecho para conseguir ese color de pelo? Es natural?- por el tono que había usado, no se sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo (nunca mejor dicho) o realmente era curiosidad.

El peliblanco se le quedó mirando unos instantes, antes de decidir si responder o no.

- Por que? Acaso lo quieres tener igual?- le espetó.

La escena se congeló por un momento. Es que no se daba cuenta el novato que acababa de hablarle mal al capitán de un barco pirata? (por muy infantil que este pareciera)

Aquel chico estaba pidiendo a gritos que le echaran a los tiburones.

De repente, Lavi se recuperó del shock. Ante todo pronóstico, acentuó su sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre el chaval.

- Mírale que simpático!! Yuu, me recuerda a ti cuando eras más joven! Que nostalgia, eh?- Lavi dijo todo eso en una sola bocanada de aire, mientras abrazaba (casi asfixiándolo) al peliblanco. – Yuu, le has visto bien? – añadió, moviendo al chico hacia delante, para que el aludido se fijara mejor.

- Oi, Lavi, corta el rollo.- amenazó el japonés.

- Que poco divertido eres, Yuu.-

- Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme de una vez?- gruñó el peliblanco, que parecer ser que había quedado olvidado.

- Perdona, mini-Yuu.-

- Mi nombre no es "mini-Yuu"!! Es Allen! Allen Walker! - le espetó el menor.

- Ah, si? Pues te pega más "mini-Yuu", que lo sepas. Has pensado en cambiártelo?-

La doble mirada asesina que recibió tanto por parte de Allen como de Kanda hizo que, finalmente, Lavi se apartase de Allen y retorciera algunos pasos. – Veis como tengo razón. Allen es un mini-Yuu en negativo!!-

A todos los presentes les apareció una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, salvo a Kanda y Allen que, en su caso, eran marcas de enfado.

- Bueno, y ahora que ya estamos todos presentados… Que tal si hacemos una fiesta para darles la bienvenida a los novatos!?- propuso Lavi al resto de la tripulación, que bramó aceptando la oferta.

Por su parte, los _novatos_ estaban planteándose seriamente por qué se habían unido a esa banda. Con un capitán como ese, eran carne de cañón.

Seguramente estuviesen muertos al alba…

**_KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU_**

-Ugh, no puedo más...-

Allen se sentía enfermo, por lo que abandono la "fiesta" (léase como oportunidad para emborracharse hasta olvidarse del propio nombre) en busca de aire fresco. Allen no había probado ni una gota de alcohol, pero el ambiente le había mareado (demasiado jaleo para su gusto)

Allen apoyó sus brazos sobre el borde de madera del barco y descansó su cabeza sobre ellos, disfrutando de la suave brisa y del silencio (bueno, más o menos) de la noche. Alzó la mirada y se quedó ensimismado observando las estrellas. Definitivamente, no había lugar mejor para contemplar las estrellas que la alta mar.

El sonido de cristal rompiéndose le devolvió a la realidad.- _Es que es imposible algo de tranquilidad?-_ Pensó. Miró a su alrededor buscando el origen de tal estruendo y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de uno de los novatos, como él, que parecía haberse pasado de la raya bebiendo.

Allen dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación según veía como este, (Suman, se llamaba, no?) discutía con otro tripulante, igual de borracho.

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo somos piratas. Es una escena corriente en un barco corsario.-

Y sin más, decidió seguir observando las estrellas, quitándole importancia al asunto. Ya se cansarían de armar follón.

Lo que no se esperaba era oír el sonido de un disparo atravesar el silencio de la noche.

Alarmado, volvió a fijar su atención en aquellos dos sujetos. Para su horror, uno de ellos estaba tendido en el suelo, agarrándose con expresión de dolor un brazo que se manchaba de sangre por momentos.

El otro, Suman, sin embargo, estaba de pie, apuntándole con una pistola de la que se desprendía un hilillo de humo, signo irrefutable de que había sido disparada recientemente.

Al sonido del disparo, el resto de al tripulación salió de la habitación donde se había estado celebrando al fiesta, en busca del origen de tal conmoción.

- Que demonios está pasando aquí?- preguntó Lavi.

Suman, por su parte, se limitó a girarse lo suficiente para ser capaz de mirar al capitán.

- Hombre, pero si es el capitán!! Quieres un trago?- preguntó, mostrando una botella de ron rota. – Aunque creo que esta está acabada…- añadió, mirando por la boca de la botella.

Estaba claro que estaba muy, pero que muy, borracho.

- Has sido tú el que ha disparado, Suman?- preguntó nuevamente Lavi, que no apartaba sus ojos de la figura que se arrastraba dolorosamente por el suelo.

El resto de la tripulación se había reunido por detrás del capitán, contemplando la escena como podían. Algunos se limitaban a intentar permanecer despiertos con todas sus fuerzas.

Suman pareció pensar la respuesta por mucho tiempo. Finalmente se giró del todo, quedando en frente del capitán. Todos palidecieron cuando Suman empezó a rascarse la cabeza con el arma.

- Disparar, yo? No… Yo solo me limité a mover mis manos así – hizo un aspaviento.- y acto seguido estaba en el suelo.-

- Maldición. Si no sabes controlar el alcohol lo mejor es no beberlo.- gruñó Kanda, entre dientes. Este se había puesto al lado de Lavi, observando la escena atentamente. – Y de donde demonios ha sacado ese arma? Los novatos no pueden llevar armas hasta que hayamos medido sus capacidades.-

- Esto? – Suman levantó el arma.- se la cogí a ese.- apuntó al hombre caído. El movimiento fue tan brusco, que el arma se disparó de nuevo, evitando la cabeza del pirata herido por unos centímetros. – Y que es esa tontería de que los novatos no podemos tener armas? –

- Mírate a un espejo y luego me contestas, imbécil!- le espetó Kanda, al que se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

- Ey, no me hables así, afeminado.- le gruñó Suman, que se estaba cabreando por momentos. Mientras hablaba, dirigió la pistola hacia el grupo de piratas, provocando que la mayoría se agachara. Esto pareció encantar a Suman, que ya no apartaba la pistola del capitán. Lavi, sin embargo, no se había ni inmutado ante tal acción.

- Baja eso, Suman! Es una orden!!- gritó Lavi.

- Yo no acepto órdenes de un bueno para nada como tú. Capitán? Un criajo como tú? Ni de coña!!-

La pistola se disparó otra vez, acertando en la pared de madera que Lavi tenía al lado opuesto a Kanda.

- Vale, se acabó. Capitán, déme la orden para acabar con él!!- bramó Kanda, llevándose una mano al cinturón, donde estaba su espada.

- Yuu! Está borracho!-

- Ni borracho ni nada. Ese tipo no solo me ha insultado, sino que ha atentado contra la vida del capitán. Un crimen como ese se paga con la vida. Esas son las reglas, no capitán?-

Lavi parecía sumergirse en un conflicto interno, mientras Kanda no apartaba la vista de Suman, ni la mano de su espada.

Allen, por su parte, observaba la situación horrorizado. Ese tipo estaba muy borracho, estaba claro que no sabía lo que hacía y, aún así, pensaban matarle? Acaso su liderazgo se basaba en el miedo infundido a sus subordinados, como el de otros tantos piratas de mala muerte?

Lavi levantó al cabeza, y habló con un gesto y un tono tan serio que no parecía el mismo idiota que habían conocido esta mañana.

- Al menos, que no sufra, Yuu. No deja de ser uno de los nuestros.-

Al oír esto, Kanda asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a desenvainar su espada. Pero, de repente se dio cuenta de que era incapaz. Una mano puesta sobre al suya se lo impedía.

Tanto Lavi como Kanda se quedaron sorprendidos mirando a Allen, que había aparecido de la nada, y ahora evitaba con su mano izquierda que Kanda sacara su espada.

- Que se supone que estás haciendo!? – bramó Kanda, indignado por el atrevimiento de aquel don-nadie. Sin embargo, enmudeció al ver la cara de seriedad del joven.

Para sorpresa de todos, la mano derecha de Allen se dirigió a la cintura de Kanda y sacó la pistola que también guardaba en su cinturón. Sin darles tiempo siquiera a pestañear, se giró y estiró el brazo que empuñaba el arma lo suficiente para quedar a la altura del arma de Suman, que también se le había quedado mirando con curiosidad.

- _"No volveré ver morir a un compañero delante de mío"-_

Con esto en mente, Allen disparó.

Para el asombro de todos, la bala dio en la pistola de Suman, saliendo despedida por los aires. Suman se llevó una mano a la muñeca, pues el impacto se la había dejado dolorida.

Furioso, se abalanzó contra Allen. Aunque ya no tenía la pistola, seguía teniendo la botella rota, que también era un arma temible en las manos de un borracho descontrolado como él.

Allen se dirigió hacia él, no sin antes tirar la pistola al suelo, y esquivó por los pelos su ataque. Allen aprovechó entonces para apartar a Suman del resto de la tripulación, que se habían quedado con la boca abierta ante la puntería del peliblanco.

Suman volvió a lanzarse contra él, gruñendo de manera bastante parecida a la de un perro. Allen se las manejó para esquivarle de nuevo, mientras deshacía el nudo del pañuelo que llevaba atado en la cintura.

Cuando al pieza de tela estaba por fin suelta, se encaró a Suman, con un gesto concentrado.

- Piensa defenderse de ese tipo con un mísero pañuelo? Pero si ese tipo le duplica el peso!!- comentó, incrédulo, Kanda. No obstante, se sorprendió al ver que Lavi le hacía un gesto con el brazo para que se tranquilizara.

- Veamos como se las apaña el novato.-

Kanda no pudo dejar de notar el tono de entusiasmo que había en su voz. Entusiasmo e... interés? Lavi, mostrando real interés por algo? Eso no era algo que ocurriera todos los días, por lo que Kanda optó por seguir el ejemplo de su capitán y observar la pelea en silencio.

Suman y Allen se miraban el uno al otro, sin moverse del sitio. Mientras que Suman respiraba dificultosamente, Allen se limitaba a observar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Finalmente, Suman volvió a embestir contra él, botella en mano. Allen, que le estaba esperando, abrió el pañuelo y lo sujetó fuertemente con ambas manos, dejando que el cristal de al botella se clavara el él. No obstante, la fuerza del empujón de Suman fue suficiente como casi hacerle perder el equilibrio, obligándole a retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Cuando por fin tomó control de su cuerpo de nuevo, con un ágil movimiento, rodeó la muñeca de Suman que sujetaba la botella con el resto del pañuelo y, girándose sobre sí mismo, obligó a Suman a girar su brazo, si no quería que se lo rompiera, dejándolo en un ángulo realmente comprometedor a la hora de querer hacer fuerza u oponer resistencia.

Allen abrió sus brazos con toda la fuerza que pudo, provocando que la presión del nudo alrededor de la muñeca de Suman se intensificara sobremanera. Suman no pudo evitar lanzar grito y soltar la botella ante la oleada de dolor que estaba sintiendo en su extremidad.

Triunfante, Allen soltó uno de los extremos del pañuelo, llevándose la botella enganchada a la tela con él. Cuando recuperó el trozo de vidrio roto, lo tiró al mar, para que no supusiese un peligro de nuevo.

Encolerizado por el dolor en ambos brazos que le había provocado el joven, Suman volvió a atacarle con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez con las manos desnudas.

Antes de poder acercarse mucho a él, la visión de Suman se volvió un caos de repente. También le costaba respirar y se sentía atrapado.

Allen le había lanzado el pañuelo a la cara, bloqueándole la visión. Además, como estaba borracho, también habría afectado a su sentido de la orientación. Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando Suman empezó a moverse como un loco, haciendo aspavientos con las manos, en busca de aquello que le bloqueaba la visión.

Aprovechando aquella apertura por parte de Suman, Allen se situó a su espalda y, con toda la fuerza que le permitía su brazo derecho (tampoco quería matar a aquel tipo usando el izquierdo) le golpeó en la nuca.

Se oyó un ruido sordo en el momento en el que el cuerpo de Suman toco el suelo, inconsciente.

Respirando rápidamente, por el esfuerzo, Allen recogió su pañuelo y le dio la vuelta a Suman, para que pudiese respirar.

El silencio reinó sobre el barco, ninguno de los ocupantes llegándose a creer por completo lo que acaba de pasar. Un criajo delgaducho había derribado a un tipo que le sacaba cabeza y media de altura (y la mitad del cuerpo en anchura). Por no decir que había ganado contra una botella rota usando un trozo de tela. Y antes había logrado darle a la pistola a pesar de ser un tiro muy difícil, incluso a plena luz del día.

- A que se supone que estáis esperando para echar un mano? A que se levanten por su propio pie?- demandó Allen, haciendo que todos reaccionaran. En seguida, un grupo de hombres fueron a atender a los dos heridos.

No solo era un hábil luchador, sino que además tiene las narices de dar órdenes a sus superiores…

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Allen había recogido la pistola de Kanda y se había acercado a ellos.

- Lamento haberle cogido el arma teniente.- se disculpó, ofreciéndole el arma que Kanda guardó en su cinturón de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar al chaval como si tuviera algo raro en la cara.

- Por qué has intervenido?- preguntó Lavi, manteniendo el tono serio de su voz. Allen y Kanda le miraron, este sorprendido de que fuese Lavi el que hiciera la pregunta que él mismo quería realizar. – Que yo recuerde, le di la orden de encargarse de Suman a Yuu, y no a ti, Walker.-

Allen le miró con un gesto tan serio que Kanda tuvo que reconocer que, en cierto modo, sí que se le parecía.

- Acabar con la vida de un compañero SIEMPRE es la última opción, _mi capitán_- la rudeza con la que habló, sobretodo el tono de las últimas palabras, les pilló desprevenidos a los dos hombres, que no sabían muy bien como responder a eso.

Allen se dirigió de nuevo a Kanda. – Aceptaré cualquier castigo que se me imponga por haberle cogido el arma sin su permiso, pero no me arrepiento de mis acciones posteriores.- esto último se lo dijo a Lavi.

Sin añadir una palabra más, Allen se marchó del lugar de la batalla, en busca del descanso que le proporcionaría su litera.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado un poco, uno a uno, todos los hombres fueron siguiendo el ejemplo de Allen y se fueron a acostar. Solo Kanda y Lavi quedaban en la cubierta.

- Bien, que opinas?- preguntó Kanda, mientras recogía el arma que había soltado Suman, en la que se podía apreciar perfectamente el certero disparo del peliblanco.

Lavi también se acercó a inspeccionar el arma y sonrió de oreja a oreja al comprobar los daños.

- Hace mucho que no nos topábamos con alguien tan interesante, verdad, Yuu?-

En verdad, aquel chico prometía ser el origen de muchas situaciones interesantes.

Y Lavi no podía esperar a verlas todas.


	3. Lágrimas de Sirena

Buenas! Nuevo capi de Pirates (que he actualizado gracias a la sugerencia de Riznao, pues tenía planeado actualizar antes Volver a empezar)

Bueno, respondiendo rápidamente: sí, Allen y Ellen están relacionados, pero eso se verá mucho más adelante. Y si, Allen es un poco... diferente... pero no se lo tengais en cuenta, ok? U

Otra cosa, aquí Bookman, se va a llamar Doc, ok? (es que llamarle igual que al barco...)

En realidad este capítulo no terminaba aquí pero, como si no se hacía muy largo, prefiero dejar lo que queda para el siguiente.

Mucahs gracias a **x Souseiseki x****, ****Yami RosenkreuZ****, ****SeikaDragon****, ****Riznao**** y dagmw** por los reviews!!

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

* * *

Las luces rojizas del amanecer empezaban a teñir el oscuro cielo nocturno. En el mástil más alto del barco, donde se encontraba el puesto de vigía, un muchacho de pelo blanco se frotaba los ojos, tratando de mantenerse despierto tras una larga noche de guardia.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que se unió a la banda de piratas del "Bookman". Curiosamente, y contra todo pronóstico, su capitán, Lavi, un joven pelirrojo de carácter infantil, no había resultado ser del todo un tremendo desastre.

Era cierto que su forma de comportarse provocaba dudas sobre su juicio y dotes de mando al principio pero, una vez acostumbrados a sus niñerías, la verdad es que había resultado ser un tipo muy capaz.

En el poco tiempo en lo que había estado embarcado ya habían sufrido un par de ataques de otros navíos pero, como resultó que la tripulación del Bookman tenía mucha más experiencia y estaban mucho más organizados de lo que cabía esperar, no pasó nada grave. Es más, la fortuna de su tripulación aumentaba considerablemente con cada ataque.

Los sucesos de los últimos días habían aclarado las dudas sobre las capacidades de Lavi incluso entre los que más se negaron al principio para aceptarle.

El propio Suman se apresuró a disculparse ante él, rogando incluso por un duro castigo por su estupidez, como la expulsión de la banda. Lavi se había negado a ello, por lo que Suman se vio obligado únicamente a ayudar a Allen en su limpieza de toda la cubierta (castigo por quitarle el arma a Kanda)

Otros de los grandes cambios en ese corto periodo de tiempo fue el modo con el que trataban a Allen, el novato. No había nadie en todo el barco que no sintiera respeto por el chico. Todos se habían quedado impresionados por las agallas que había demostrado tener el, posteriormente descubierto, tipo más joven de todo el grupo. Aquel chaval apenas tenía 20 años y ya era más habilidoso que la mayoría de ellos!

Pronto aprendieron a no meterse con él, pues se rumoreaba que tenía un carácter similar al del teniente (y el teniente daba mucho, pero que mucho miedo) Suman también se apresuró a disculparse por atacarle y a darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida. Allen le dijo que no había sido nada sin siquiera cambiar el gesto, algo que pareció decepcionar un poco a Suman.

En realidad, el único que era capaz (más bien, que se atrevía) a tontear con el chico no era otro que Lavi, el capitán, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie, ni siquiera a los veteranos. Todos sabían del interés que había tomado Lavi por el chico y, como este todavía seguía vivo a pesar de acabar siempre cabreando al menor, todo estaba bien.

- Allen!! Baja, tu turno ya acabó!!- oyó gritar desde abajo.

Allen se puso de pie y miró hacia abajo, en busca de la persona que le llamaba. Era Marie.

- Ya voy!-

Con mucha agilidad para las horas que eran, Allen bajó a la cubierta, dejándose caer en el último tramo. La primera vez que le vieron hacer eso, muchos pensaron que no sobreviviría, pero, después de comprobar que el chico tenía la agilidad de un gato para aterrizar, se fueron acostumbrando.

- Realmente eres muy ágil, sabes? Pareces un trapecista!- comentó Marie, sonriente.

- Hm?-

Marie se quedó sorprendido. Al parecer Allen estaba medio dormido. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio como se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba ligeramente.- "_Y ha conseguido saltar todos esos metros sin hacerse daño estando medio dormido!?"-_ pensó este, según veía como el joven se dirigía hacia su cuarto, en busca de algunas horas de sueño antes de desayunar.

- Ah, ten cuida-!!- quiso advertirle, pero fue demasiado tarde. Al no ser capaz de centrar bien las cosas que tenía delante, Allen se había tropezado con unas cuerdas y se había caído de bruces, golpeándose contra la madera del barco.

A Marie le cayó una gotita de sudor por la sien al ver que, ni por esas, el chico se había despertado del todo.

- Y todo este escándalo?- preguntó una alegre voz a sus espaldas.

Lavi, madrugador como él solo, había salido a estirar las piernas y se había encontrado con esa escena.

- Vaya, vaya, Moyashi. Deberías andar con más cuidado. No querría que nuestro pequeñín se hiciese daño.- comentó, en tono burlón, arrodillándose al lado del caído Allen.

Como si hubiesen accionado un interruptor, este se puso de pie de un brinco.

- Me llamo Allen!! Deja de ponerme motes estúpidos!!- gruñó.

-"_Vaya, ahora sí que se ha despertado_"- pensó Marie, divertido por la escena.

- Pero es que te queda tan bien Además, fue cosa de Yuu. Échale las culpas también a él, no?-

- Me da igual quien lo empezara. Lo que quiero es que terminéis con ello!!-

- Ah Pero es un nombre tan mono!!- se quejó Lavi, haciendo un puchero y provocando que Allen se enfureciera aún más.- Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, cuando saltas de esa manera, pareces más un gato!-

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Allen se había cabreado de verdad. Con todas sus fuerzas le lanzó una patada a Lavi, que tuvo la suerte de caerse para atrás y esquivar el golpe.

- Uah!! Cuidado, Moyashi, eso casi me da.-

- Esa era mi intención.- respondió Allen, poniéndose encima de Lavi, dispuesto a propinarle un certero puñetazo. Este habría alcanzado a su objetivo sin dificultad si no fuese porque una fuerte mano se aferró a su muñeca.

Allen levantó la mirada y se encontró con Kanda, que miraba con gesto serio a ambos.

- Que se supone que estáis haciendo vosotros dos?-

- Jugando?- respondió Lavi, con una sonrisa propia de un niño al que habían pillado con las manos en las masa.

- Intentando darle una paliza.-

- Que cruel eres, Moyashi. Con lo que yo te quiero.-

- Que no me llames Moyashi, maldito teatrero!!.-

- Vale ya!!- ordenó Kanda, y los dos jóvenes se callaron. – Walker, por mucho que comprenda tus motivos, Lavi es el capitán y no es correcto que uno de sus hombres le agreda. Y tú – su mirada se dirigió a Lavi en ese momento, que se había puesto a asentir como un tonto.- No piques tanto al chaval, sabiendo como se pone.-

- Por que no, Yuu? Se pone tan mono cuando se cabrea!! Es igualito a ti!! Me acuerdo de lo irresistible que eras cuando te ponías rojo de furia- terminó, con aire soñador.

Por su parte, tanto Kanda como Allen se habían quedado petrificados. Mono? Irresistible? Ellos?

- Retira eso que acabas de decir, proyecto de persona.- amenazó Kanda, que había soltado a Allen y, en un segundo, había desenvainado su espada hasta llevar al cuello de Lavi.

- Waa!! Yuu! Que pasó con eso de que no es correcto lo de agredir al capitán!!- gimió Lavi.

- No sé de que me hablas.- el aura asesina del Kanda se intensificó.

Suspirando ante lo infantil que eran sus superiores, Marie le echó un rápido vistazo a Allen, que se había erguido de nuevo. Pero esta vez había algo que no encajaba. Un color que no había estado antes.

- Allen, estas sangrando!-

Los tres jóvenes le miraron cuando gritó. Cuando Allen se dio finalmente por aludido siguió la dirección de la mirada de Marie, para comprobar que, efectivamente, le caía un hilillo de sangre por la cara y su muñeca izquierda estaba un poco tocada.

- Me lo habré hecho cuando tropecé.- comentó como si nada, mirando como se manchaba de sangre la mano que se había llevado a la cara.

- Ey, como es que no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora?- preguntó Lavi, atónito.

- No me duele.-

- Aún así, deberías ir a ver a Panda, para que te trate la herida.- dijo Lavi, cogiéndole la muñeca y examinándola.

"Panda" era como él llamaba al médico del barco, un anciano que se pintaba los ojos de negro, recordando a las manchas de un oso panda. Ni que decir tiene que a aquel hombre no le hacia nada de gracia que le llamaran eso, bajo pena de una espectacular patada poco propia de una persona de su edad.

- Está bien, no es nada más que un rasguño.-

- Pero puede infectarse. Allen, ve a ver a Panda. Es una orden.- dijo Lavi, serio por primera vez en toda la mañana.

Los nuevos tripulantes habían aprendido a hacer caso de Lavi cuando este decía las cosas en serio.

Pero no era el tono que había usado Lavi lo que ahora preocupaba a Allen. Lavi estaba a la misma altura que su cara. Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. La mano de este se dirigía hacia su cara, para apartarle el flequillo y ver la herida que se había hecho en esta.

Y eso no era algo bueno.

De un manotazo, Allen se libró del agarre de Lavi y se alejó de él.

- Perdona, no tenía intención de sujetarte por tanto tiempo.- se disculpó, alzando las manos en son de paz.

Allen no le hizo caso y se dio la vuelta, apresurando el paso.

- Ey, a donde vas!?-

- A ver a Doc!!- respondió, sin girarse. "Doc" era como el resto de la tripulación llamaba al médico de esta. En apenas unos segundos, el chico desapareció de vista.

Lavi se quedó allí, con las manos levantadas. Finalmente las bajó, dejando una de ellas apoyada sobre su cadera. Suspiró.

- No te lo está poniendo fácil, eh, capitán?- le preguntó Kanda, guardando a su querida espada en su funda,

- No importa. Si conseguí hacerme amigo tuyo lograré que ese chaval me acepte. Al final, la gente tan tozuda como él resulta la más fiable.-

- Es posible que, si sigues por este camino, lo que logres es que acabe por odiarte, sabes?-

- Yuu, si esto fuese algo fácil de conseguir, no sería tan sumamente interesante.- respondió Lavi, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

_**KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU**_

- "Las lágrimas de sirena"?-

- Si, no sabes lo que es?- preguntó Lavi, mientras le pasaba un mapa de navegación a Kanda, que los esparcía sobre la mesa.

- No.- respondió Allen, al que le habían ordenado la tarea de buscar y traer ciertos mapas al camarote del capitán.

- Ignorante.- terció Kanda, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Sé lo que es una sirena!! Es una figura mitológica consistente en la fusión de una mujer con la cola de un pez. Se decía que eran mujeres realmente hermosas, al igual que sus cantos, con los que atraían a los marineros a las rocas y les hacían naufragar.- relató Allen, sin apenas tomar aire.

- Woa, Moyashi! Parece que estás bien informado, eh?- comentó Lavi, asombrado.- Pero porque me parece que lo único que cuentas es el lado negativo de las historias? También se dice que se apiadaban de los náufragos y les ayudaban a encontrar el camino de vuelta a tierra.-

- Esos son los delfines, idiota.- le espetó Kanda, ganándose un puchero del pelirrojo.

- Me dan igual las sirenas pero, que es eso de las "Lágrimas de sirena" que estabais comentando antes?- quiso saber Allen, que se había impacientado por el cambio de tema.

- Las "Lágrimas de sirena" son un tesoro mítico buscado a lo largo de decenas de generaciones.-respondió una voz a sus espaldas. Allen se giró para encontrarse con Doc, que había entrado sin que él se enterara. El anciano se dirigió hasta él y le examinó la cara y la muñeca, que tenía vendada debido a una luxación.- Está mejor, Walker?-

- Si, muchas gracias-

- Ey, como es que con Panda usas un tono más educado y respetuoso que conmigo!?- se quejó Lavi. Acto seguido, una rápida patada le lanzó contra el otro lado del camarote.

- Será porque, al contrario que otros que yo me sé, la gente que se lo merece recibe buen trato de las personas amables.- le espetó Doc, cabreado por el modo en el que le había llamado.

- Eh? Pero Moyashi no es amable con nadie. Siempre responde de mala manera…. No?- añadió, dubitativo ante las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Lavi entonces miró a Kanda.- Yuu?

- A mí me habla bien. Y tengo entendido que a Marie también-

Totalmente sorprendido y herido, Lavi dirigió entonces su mirada a Allen.

- Entonces… solo eres desagradable conmigo?-

- Algo así… La verdad, esa no era mi intención. Pero eres tan sumamente irritable...- respondió Allen sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Ante esta respuesta, Lavi se abalanzó contra Kanda y empezó a llorar (fingidamente)

- Yuu!! Moyashi no me quiere!! Con lo mucho que yo le aprecio!! Por que solo a mi!?-

- Tranquilízate y empieza a pensarlo por ti mismo, idiota!! Y no te me subas encima!!- Kanda se deshizo de Lavi dándole una patada.

Derrotado, Lavi se puso a lloriquear en una esquina, mientras el resto le observaba con cierto grado de vergüenza ajena.

- Volviendo a mi duda.- empezó Allen, que no quería seguir viendo aquella deprimente escena.- que tiene que ver ese mítico tesoro con nosotros?-

- Bueno, la verdad es que no es tan mítico.- le respondió Doc.- Todas las leyendas tienen una base histórica verídica. Es importante para un pirata conocer la base de las leyendas ya que, gracias a eso, somos capaces de encontrar los más ocultos tesoros.-

- Entonces, existe la posibilidad de que encontremos ese tesoro?-

- Al parecer estamos cerca de la supuesta localización de la Isla de las Sirenas donde, teorícamente, se encuentra esta joya.- Esta vez fue Kanda el que le respondió, aunque no le miraba a él, sino al mapa de navegación, mientras calculaba longitudes y latitudes.

- Y como habéis sido capaces de adivinar si posición?-

- Investigando a través de los libros de historia, por supuesto. Un humilde servidor y aquel desecho humano de allí.- dijo Doc, señalando la esquina donde se encontraba Lavi.- somos especialistas en ello.

- Entonces…-

- Exacto! Vamos a la caza de un tesoro!!- exclamó Lavi, que ya se había recuperado.

- Será mejor avisar al resto de la tripulación- añadió Kanda, que había dejado de medir en el mapa. – Ya estamos cerca.-

_**KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU**_

- Lo habéis entendido todo!?- preguntó Marie, por encima del griterío de al tripulación, que estaba claramente excitada ante la idea de la caza de un tesoro.

Los novatos eran los que más nerviosos estaban pues, en esta ocasión, les habían permitido el uso de armas propias. Casi todos corrieron para hacerse cuanto antes posible con un arma de fuego y una espada.

Sin embargo, todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron como Allen desapareció para ir hasta su litera y coger de entre sus cosas una daga plateada, que llevaba atada a su muslo izquierdo, sin la menor intención de ocultarla lo más mínimo.

Todos se habían esperado que una persona tan dotada como él se armara hasta los dientes.

- Capitán!! Tierra a la vista!!- gritó el tipo encargado de la vigía.

- De acuerdo, escuchadme todos!!- gritó Lavi, poniéndose en el lugar más visible y alto de la cubierta. A su lado, como siempre, estaba Kanda. – Nos dividiremos en dos grupos dirigidos por mí y Yuu. Debéis obedecer la órdenes de Yuu como si fueran mías, de acuerdo?-

Todos y cada uno de los hombres allí presentes se replantearon la manera de interpretar aquella frase. Al final optaron por obedecer las órdenes de Kanda sin más y ya está, sin pensar en Lavi para nada.

- Y una cosa más! No asumáis riesgos innecesarios. Solo porque seáis piratas no os da derecho a arriesgar vuestras vidas inútilmente, de acuerdo?- la seriedad de Lavi siempre sorprendía, incluso a los más veteranos. Todos a una, los hombres asintieron fervientemente. – Bien, vamos, mis valientes!! Cuando volvamos lo celebraremos todos con una fiesta por todo lo grande!! – el bramido de la tripulación se intensificó aún más.

En cuanto el barco atracó, todos los hombres empezaron a desembarcar y a distribuirse en los dos grupos de búsqueda.

Allen se dirigía hacía el grupo liderado por Kanda cuando, de repente, le agarraron desde atrás. Cuando se giró, dispuesto a descubrir al estúpido que se atrevía a agarrarle, se encontró frente a frente con un, demasiado sonriente para su gusto, Lavi.

- Oh, no.- se le escapó a Allen.

- Oh, si. Tú te vienes conmigo, Moyashi.- le anunció Lavi, con una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja.

_M__aldición_


	4. La isla de las sirenas

Wenas! anda que no me estoy dando prisa en actualizar de una historia a otra, eh? En mi perfil hay dos imágenes de este fic, con los protas.

Bueno, pues un poquito de tranquilidad antes de la tormenta! (en el proximo capitulo prometo acción y uan revelación referente a Allen)

Muchas gracias por los reviews a **Cold-Sesshy****, ****dagmw****, Ory Alun, ****Riznao****, ****Mandragorapurple****, ****x Souseiseki x**** yyyyyy Lita-chan**!!

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

* * *

- Que alguien me explique qué demonios se supone que estamos haciendo aquí.-

Ya llevaban más de medio día caminando entre la frondosidad del bosque tropical de aquella isla y no habían encontrado nada. En vez de dar la vuelta e intentar recorrer la isla por otro sendero, Lavi se había obcecado en seguir adelante, adentrándose cada vez más y más en la espesura del bosque. El sol ya estaba en lo alto (o al menos eso creían, pues las copas de los árboles les impedían ver el cielo por completo) y hacía un calor agobiante que, junto a la humedad del ambiente, estaba cansando a los hombres rápidamente.

Los ánimos de la expedición también sufrieron un gran bajón. Sobretodo desde que Lavi se empezó a guiar por su "olfato" en vez de seguir lo que indicaba la razón común.

- Capitán, reconozca de una vez que estamos perdidos!!- gritó alguien de los que estaba más retrasados.

- No digas bobadas. Sé muy bien que tenemos que andar por el buen camino. Mi olfato es infalible!!-

- Pues mira a ver si no estás acatarrado o algo por el estilo, porque por aquí ya hemos pasado.- le anunció Allen. Lavi se giró para quedar cara a cara con él y se horrorizó al comprobar que lo que decía este era verdad. Allen estaba señalizando con el dedo una marca en un tronco que habían empezado a dejar para que los más retrasados no se perdieran.

Toda la tripulación que les acompañaba se les quedó mirando, con gotitas de sudor en la cabeza. Lavi carraspeó y adoptó una pose que intentaba transmitir tranquilidad.

- Bueno, creo que este es el momento idóneo para hacer una paradita para descansar, de acuerdo?-

Los hombres no protestaron, pues estaban agotados, pero la extrema alegría con la que Lavi había dicho eso les confirmó que, efectivamente, estaban perdidos. Resignándose a su destino, todos se desplomaron en el suelo, aprovechando el descanso para comer, beber o dormir un poco.

Lavi, por el contrario, se alejó un poco e hizo unas señales con la mano a Allen para que se acercara.

- Que quieres?-

- Shhh, más bajo.- Lavi se sentó y Allen le imitó. De entre sus ropas, Lavi sacó lo que parecía un pequeño mapa hecho con mucha prisa.- Vale, este es un mapa del lugar según Doc. Nosotros deberíamos estar…. Por aquí.- Y señaló una parte del mapa, muy alejada del lugar de dónde habían salido.- El problema es por dónde seguir… Y bien?-

- Espera, me estás preguntando a mí?- se alarmó Allen. Para su horror, Lavi asintió. – Pero si yo no tengo ni idea de dónde estamos!-

- Al menos sabrás dónde está el norte, no?-

- Claro que no! Soy pésimo a la hora de encontrar direcciones!!- confesó Allen, con ligera vergüenza. Lavi se le quedó mirando, con la boca abierta. De repente le empezaron a brillar los ojos.

- Ehh!! Oíd todos!! He encontrado el talón de Aquiles de Allen!! No tiene ni la más pizca de sentido de la orientación!!- exclamó Lavi para el resto del grupo. La mayoría de ellos se empezaron a reír (no solo de la información, sino de la manera de decirlo y la importancia que le estaba dando Lavi al asunto) En cuanto vieron el aura de cabreo que rodeaba a Allen se callaron.

- Al menos yo no he sido el idiota que nos ha perdido- le espetó Allen, hablando muy despacio y con un tono gélido.

A Lavi le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, olvidándose momentáneamente del calor que hacía.

- V-Venga, cálmate, Moyashi, solo era una broma… Además, no estamos perdidos sino ligeramente desubicados.- informó Lavi. Si esperaba que con eso el joven se calmara no pudo confundirse más. Al ver como aumentaba el cabreo del chaval, muchos empezaron a temer por la vida de su capitán (y por la suya propia)

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, pedazo de imbécil!- dijo Allen, muy lentamente para que se le entendieran todas y cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba. Lamentablemente para Lavi, Allen había empezado a aferrar su daga con más fuerza.

Sin embargo, un ruido a la espalda de este hizo reaccionar a Lavi. Con una agilidad que nadie creía que tenía, agarró a Allen de la muñeca sana y tiró de él para sí. Al mismo tiempo, había sacado un pequeño cuchillo y lo había lanzado contra los árboles.

Nadie sabía muy bien que estaba pasando hasta que oyeron un grito agudo proveniente de la dirección en la que Lavi había lanzado el cuchillo. Con un par de señas, indicó a varios de sus hombres que fueran a investigar.

- Aquí!! – oyeron decir a uno de los que se habían ido.- Hemos encontrado algo!-

Cuando todos los hombres se reunieron en el punto que habían indicado, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Enfrente de ellos se hallaba una linda mujer de cabellos largos y cobrizos, ataviada con ropas exóticas (un vestido ligero de tela vaporosa, seguramente idóneo para combatir el calor) Lamentablemente, esta estaba enganchada contra el tronco de un árbol por… el cuchillo de Lavi…

- N-no me hagan daño, por favor!! Por favor, llevense lo que quieran, pero no me hagan daño!!- empezó a implorar la joven, que parecía tremendamente asustada.

Lavi se apresuró a liberarla.

- Perdón, perdón! Es que oí un ruido y pensé que podía ser algún animal o algo por el estilo. Lamento haberla asustado!!- empezó a disculparse, mientras ayudaba a la joven a incorporarse. Esta seguía temblando de pies a cabeza, mirando de hito en hito a la cantidad de gente (una docena de varones, más o menos) que le rodeaba.-Por mis hombres no te preocupen, no te harán daño.-

La chica asintió, no del todo convencida, pero dejó de estar tan nerviosa.

- Que hacéis aquí?- preguntó.

- Ah, bueno, verás, por extrañas circunstancias que no teníamos previstas…- empezó Lavi, yéndose por la tangente.

- Nos hemos perdido.- contestó Allen, provocando que Lavi lloriqueara por la franqueza y la facilidad para ponerle en ridículo del chico – Y tú?-

- Yo estaba recogiendo algunas plantas necesarias para hacer medicinas.- dijo mostrando algo parecido a una cesta que estaba llena de diferentes tipos de hojas y plantas.

- Vives por aquí cerca?-

- Si, en un poblado que hay más allá.- contestó, señalando una dirección. De pronto se sobresaltó, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo.- No debí de decir eso!! – la chica se puso a repasar las pintas que tenían la gente que le rodeaba y palideció.- No seréis… piratas… verdad?-

- Pues sí, estás en lo cierto, señorita!- exclamó Lavi, lleno de orgullo. Aquello provocó que la chica soltara otro grito y volviera a temblar. Todos le lanzaron una mirada de reproche a Lavi, por asustar más aquella joven. – P-pero no tenemos intención de atacar la aldea ni nada por el estilo!! En serio!!- la chica pareció volver a tranquilizarse, aunque no le duró mucho, pues Lavi volvió a hablar.- Por cierto, podrías indicarnos la manera de llegar hasta ella?-

La chica volvió a sentirse amenazada, por lo que se aferró fuertemente al cesto que llevaba encima y se dejó caer al suelo, de la tensión. Lavi, que no entendía el por qué de aquel comportamiento, se puso aún más nervioso. Un golpe en la cabeza le devolvió ligeramente sus sentidos.

Allen, que le había dado una colleja, soltó un suspiró y se arrodilló en frente de la chica, que parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria.

- Lo que aquí mi compañero ha querido decir es que si nos harías el favor de mostrarnos el lugar en donde se encuentra la aldea para que podamos descansar y reponer provisiones. Estamos cansados de tanta caminata y nos harías un gran favor.- dijo Allen, con un tono tan educado que casi no parecía ni la misma persona con la que solían tratar habitualmente.

La chica levantó la mirada y examinó al joven que tenía delante de ella. Podía ver como tenía unos vendajes en una muñeca y otro en la frente, ocultado por su pelo. Aquella chica alargó la mano y le apartó el pelo de la cara para ver mejor la herida. A Allen no le importó porque estaba de espaldas a los demás, por lo que solo la chica le estaba viendo bien.

A Lavi le pareció extraña la tranquilidad de Allen al ser tocado por aquella mujer. Acaso no le había apartado a él de un manotazo cuando quiso examinarle la herida? Por qué aquella desconocida sí que tenía permiso para tocarle? Y por qué esta se estaba poniendo colorada al observar al Moyashi?

Para sorpresa de todos, la chica, que parecía aceptar las palabras de Allen como ciertas, asintió. Dejó que Allen le ayudara a levantarse y empezó a guiarles hacia la aldea.

- No se te ocurrirá atacar la aldea, verdad?- oyó que le preguntaba Allen, que se le había acercado sigilosamente.

- Claro que no, por quién me tomas? Solo vamos a descansar y reponer provisiones, como tú muy bien has dicho.- le contestó Lavi. Allen asintió, aliviado.

Después de un rato caminando, pudieron ver como el bosque se abría para dejar a la vista multitud de claros y varios senderos.

- Por aquí- indicó la muchacha, que ya no cargaba con la cesta pues algunos hombres se habían ofrecido a ayudarla a llevarla.

- Me pregunto que tal le irá a Yuu.-

-Preocupado por él, capitán?-

- Nah. No más por él que por nosotros, al menos.-

- Y eso?-

- Bueno, esto bien podría ser una trampa, sabes? El llevarnos hasta su poblado donde los hombres de allí nos atacaran y nos hicieran rehenes o se nos comieran… No seríamos la primera ni la última tripulación a la que le pasara algo parecido.-

- Y sabiendo eso has aceptado a que nos guiara hasta la aldea?- le preguntó, incrédulo, Allen.

- Bueno, todos mis hombres están alertas por si algo así pasa.-

- Yo no, no tenía ni idea.- le reprochó el joven.

- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora no?- notando la mirada asesina de Allen, Lavi añadió.- Además, para alguien como tú, que está siempre tan alerta, tampoco es que esta información cambie mucho tu forma de actuar, no?-

En la cara de Lavi se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que Allen se limitó a mirar para otro lado, indignado. Lavi se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo junto a este chico. Realmente se parecía a Kanda en el orgullo y la cabezonería pero, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más se daba cuenta de las peculiaridades que tenía este que le diferenciaban de su segundo al mando.

- Ya hemos llegado!- anunció la joven. El resto de hombres se emocionaron y corrieron para ver el aspecto del poblado. Lavi y Allen también se acercaron pero, justo antes de que atravesaran el límite del poblado, Lavi oyó la frase más inesperada de su vida.

- Sea cual sea la situación, te cubriré las espaldas, capitán.-

Sorprendido, Lavi se giró para comprobar que realmente Allen había dicho aquello. No fue lo bastante rápido pues, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Allen ya le había sobrepasado. Sin embargo, Lavi sabía que no se lo había imaginado. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero aquellas palabras del joven le subieron la moral. Y mucho.

Con paso firme y mucho más confiado que antes, Lavi entró en el poblado. No pudo evitar soltar una exclamación al ver la maravilla de ciudad en la que se encontraban. Las casas, que se entremezclaban con la maleza y el terreno del bosque a la perfección, eran bajas, rústicamente construidas, pero de un color blanco puro que parecía brillar por sí solo.

- Seguidme, por favor- les rogó su guía.

Nadie se opuso, y empezaron a seguir a aquella joven, mientras admiraban la belleza de aquella ciudad, cuyas calles y paseos parecía estar diseñados en torno a algo de forma circular. Según pasaban podían notar las miradas de curiosidad de sus habitantes. Curiosamente, todas eran mujeres.

- Esperad aquí, por favor. He de informar a la Gran Hermana de vuestra llegada- la chica de cabellos cobrizos desapareció por entre las puertas de una gran mansión. La tripulación se había quedado fuera, en una pequeña plaza.

Apenas unos minutos después, apareció ante ellos una mujer como ninguna otra. Su hermosa y larga cabellera de color tierra parecía moverse a pesar de no haber viento. Sus ojos, oscuros y penetrantes, parecían hipnotizar a aquel que los mirara directamente. Sin duda alguna era una de las mujeres más bellas que jamás habían visto nunca.

- Bienvenidos a nuestra aldea, jóvenes viajeros. Yo soy la protectora de este lugar, Miena.- les informó. Estaba claro que era la líder de aquel lugar.

Como su semejante en el rango de poder, Lavi se adelantó e hizo una leve inclinación.

- Yo soy Lavi, el capitán del navío llamado "Bookman". Es un placer conocerla y mis hombres y yo le agradecemos de antemano su hospitalidad.- Allen no se quedó boquiabierto por educación. Al igual que él, Lavi había demostrado que sabía comportarse si la situación lo requería.

- La hermana Kaya nos ha informado de que venís buscando bienes para vuestro viaje, me equivoco?-

- No, está en lo cierto. Me temo que mis hombres y yo estamos cansados de tanto andar.-

- Y a que se debe vuestro viaje?-

Lavi dudó si en contestar o no. Quizá aquella gente estuviera relacionada con el tesoro que estaban buscando y no era la mejor idea dar a conocer sus intenciones. Sin embargo, algo en los ojos de aquella mujer le decía que no debía mentirle.

- Estamos buscando un tesoro que, según nuestras fuentes de información, podría encontrarse en esta isla.-

Ese comentario se ganó multitud de rumores y comentarios entre las aldeanas que estaban escuchando. Algunas parecían claramente consternadas y nerviosas. Miena se limitó a fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

- Comprendo. Si no ha más remedio.- Miena suspiró. – Por favor, os ruego que me sigáis.- y empezó a andar, seguida de un pequeño grupo de mujeres.

Los piratas, con Lavi y Allen a la cabeza, estaban sobrecogidos por el comportamiento de aquella gente. A donde se suponía que les llevaban? Y a que venían esas extrañas reacciones cuando oyeron de su búsqueda.

- Doña Miena- empezó Allen, mientras seguían a aquella misteriosa mujer por un sendero que se alejaba del pueblo.- Me permite hacerle una pregunta?-

La mujer se paró y empezó a examinar a Allen con la mirada.- Tú eres el chico que convenció a Kaya de que os trajera aquí, no?- Allen asintió- Adelante, pregunta.-

- Por lo que he podido ver, todos los aldeanos son mujeres. Donde están los hombres?-

Todas las miradas se centraron en el más joven del grupo, algunas de ellas con cierto temor por las consecuencias de aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, Miena se limitó a sonreír.

- Eres muy observador, joven. En efecto, nosotras vivimos alejadas de nuestros hombres. Es la tradición de nuestra cultura.- confirmó, tranquilamente.

- Pero, sin hombres, como habéis logrado sobrevivir?-

- Acaso crees que les necesitamos?- algo en el tono con el que hizo esa pregunta les alertó que aquel era un tema delicado.

- No mucho.- contestó Allen, ganándose miradas de incredulidad por parte de sus compañeros.- Pero son indispensables para la reproducción y el mantenimiento de la especie, no es así?-

Ahora hasta la mujer que tenían delante parecía sorprendida ante la franqueza del joven. Contra todo pronóstico, esta se empezó a reír.

- Tienes razón, muchacho!. No te preocupes, nuestros hombres viven en una aldea al otro lado de la isla. Cuando la ocasión lo requiere nos reunimos y "mantenemos la especie"- tras repetir las palabras de Allen siguió riéndose y les indicó que siguieran por aquel camino.

No obstante, esa información alarmó a Lavi. Si era verdad que había otra aldea llena de hombres existía la posibilidad de que Kanda se hubiese encontrado con ella, y de que estuvieran en problemas. Notó al mirada de Allen en su nunca y sus ojos le dijeron que él estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo.

Había que darse prisa en salir de allí y comprobar el estado del resto.

- Hemos llegado. Este es nuestro templo sagrado- anunció Miena.

Los piratas aguantaron la respiración ante la visión que había ante ellos. Habían llegado a un claro, donde se alzaba un hermoso y elaborado altar en lo alto de un grupo de escaleras. Pero, lo que les llamó la atención de verdad, fue el busto que adornaba el alto de la construcción. Era el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, de la que su hermosa cara brotaban dos brillantes que semejaban un par de lágrimas. En el centro del pecho estaba incrustada una joya como nunca habían visto. No era ni blanca, como un diamante, ni azul, como un zafiro. Sin embargo, por su brillo, estaba claro que era una piedra preciosa.

- He aquí el tesoro de nuestro pueblo, la Divinidad del Mar. Aunque algunos la conocen como las Lágrimas de Sirena.- Miena hizo una pausa y comprobó las reacciones de los piratas al oír aquel nombre. Por culpa del entusiasmo que algunos de los más patosos, enseguida le quedó claro que aquel era su objetivo.- Esta es la figura de nuestra diosa protectora. Según la leyenda, una sirena cometió uno de los crímenes más horribles de su pueblo: se enamoró de un humano. La sirena renunció a su familia, a sus amigos, a su origen incluso a su propia naturaleza, dejando atrás lo que le hacía ser una sirena. Y todo para ir en busca de su ser amado. No obstante, todo le pareció adecuado si con ello conseguía estar con el hombre que amaba. Vivieron juntos un apasionado romance mas uno nunca se puede oponer a su destino. Una sirena no podía existir sin el agua. Así pues, aún separados por las limitaciones de sus diferentes especies, el humano y la sirena se juraron amor eterno y decidieron reunirse todos los años en esta isla. El humano se marchó en busca de tierra firme y la sirena esperó pacientemente los regresos de su amado a la isla. Antes de morir, la sirena hizo un conjuro protector sobre la isla, para que su amado siempre tuviera un lugar donde regresar, y, ese conjuro, tomó la forma que veis tras de mí.-

Miena tomó aire, y miró seriamente a los hombres que tenía delante.

- Comprendo que, siendo vuestra naturaleza la de robar y saquear tesoros, os resulte difícil pero me gustaría que oyerais mi oferta. Podéis llevaros cuanto queráis de nuestra isla pero os ruego que no toméis el busto de nuestra protectora. Esa joya representa la resistencia del verdadero amor pese a las adversidades. Os ruego que no la robéis.- y, sorprendiendo a todos, les hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, a modo de súplica. Pronto al imitaron el resto de mujeres que les habían acompañado.

Los piratas se miraron entre sí, incómodos. Todos miraron a Lavi, buscando su aprobación. Este les lanzó una mirada y analizó sus gestos. Comprobando que todos estaban de acuerdo, sonrió.

- No se preocupe, doña Miena. No tenemos intención de llevarnos algo tan preciado para ustedes, ni tampoco ninguna de sus pertenencias- Miena levantó la cabeza, sorprendida de encontrarse con un sonriente.- Aunque no nos negaremos a un poco de su comida y su bebida.-

- Claro! Por supuesto, ser nuestros invitados! – con un gesto de la mano, ordenó a dos mujeres que se acercaran y les susurró algo al oído. Estas asintieron y desaparecieron por el sendero que llevaba al poblado. – Esta noche celebraremos una fiesta en vuestro honor.-

Los hombres lanzaron vítores de alegría, aunque no todos participaban en ella.

- Doña Miena?- se aventuró Allen.

- Dime, querido joven.-

- Está segura que no hay ningún problema con ello?- la mujer le miró extrañada.- Me refiero a que a mis amigos y a mí no nos gustaría que, en medio del festejo, apareciera alguno de sus hombres y les creáramos problemas.-

- Por eso no te preocupes.- empezó a reír suavemente la mujer.- Nuestros hombres no son celosos. Además, la violencia va en contra de nuestros principios y morales.-

Allen suspiró, aliviado. Lavi también pareció relajarse un poco. Al parecer ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

- Ahora que sabemos que Yuu estará bien podemos disfrutar de la fiesta, verdad?- le preguntó Lavi, con tono burlón.

- Supongo. Aunque no creo que le haga gracia enterarse de que, mientras él está buscando inútilmente, nosotros estamos disfrutando de una fiesta.-

- Pues mejor será entonces mantenerlo en secreto, no?- Allen se encogió de hombros. Ambos hombres se dispusieron a disfrutar del banquete que veían preparar a una docena de mujeres.

**_KYUKYUKYUKYU_**

Aquella fue una fiesta memorable, llena de exquisita bebida y deliciosos manjares. Todos reían y bromeaban, mientras que las mujeres les acompañaban en su diversión. Sin duda alguna Lavi era el que más atención femenina estaba recibiendo, pues desde que empezó la cena se encontró rodeado de seis mujeres como mínimo. Para su sorpresa, Allen también estaba recibiendo muchas atenciones. Todas las jóvenes se interesaban por el inusual color de pelo del chico.

Desconocido para ellos, en una tienda un tanto apartada del lugar de la fiesta, se habían reunido unas pocas de las anfitrionas.

- Realmente son un grupo interesante.- dijo una

- Sí, hacía años que no venían a parar a nuestra isla un grupo tan curioso como este. Y más raro aún que fuese precisamente ese su propósito.- dijo otra

- Es cierto que normalmente suelen acabar aquí por equivocación. Habrá que reconocerles el mérito.- dijo otra, provocando que el resto se riera.

- Pero hemos tenido suerte, verdad? Alguno de ellos es realmente atractivo. Habéis visto el porte del capitán?-

- A mí quien me interesa es el peliblanco. Creo que es una verdadera joya…-

- No os preocupéis, hermanas mías, habrá tiempo de interactuar con todos.- informó una voz nueva. Todas se giraron para saludar a la recién llegada.- Es hora de nuestro acto final.- informó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**_KYUKYUKYUKYU_**

- Por favor, atendedme!- rogó una voz.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para centrarse en aquella persona. Miena se dirigía todos ellos desde lo alto de las escaleras que conducían al altar, con la joya reflejando el brillo de la noche a su espalda.

- Espero que nuestros invitados se lo estén pasando bien.- diversos gritos le informaron de que así era.- Me alegro, me alegro. Ahora, si fuerais tan amables de aguantar despiertos un poquito más nos gustaría ofreceros un poco de nuestra cultura. Es costumbre que nuestras mujeres más jóvenes bailen en los festejos. Así pues…-

Miena se hizo a un lado y un grupo de jóvenes apareció ante los piratas. Todas y cada una de ellas eran realmente hermosas, provocando la excitación de la mayoría de los hombres.

Lentamente, empezaron a bailar. Sus ropas se abrieran y cerraran al compás de sus lentos y estilizados movimientos. Sus caderas iban de un lado a otro sensualmente, recordando al movimiento de una serpiente. Parecía como si con sus brazos y sus ojos intentaran captar las miradas masculinas, hechizándolas.

Los hombres les seguían con los ojos y la cabeza como embobados, casi hipnotizados por el vaivén de sus caderas.

Sin previo aviso, todo se volvió oscuro.


	5. Arpías

Nas! A ver, voy a aclarar algunas cosas que se me han preguntado acerca del fic:

- Acerca de la edad de los personajes, todos rondan los 20 años, más o menos. Pongamos que Allen tiene 19 para 20, Lavi 24, Kanda 25 y Lenalee 21 (si, la voy a incluir en la historia mas adelante) Pero no es importante (salvo la de Allen).

- Tal y como habeis dicho algunos, todavía no hay mucho Laven, y es verdad. Esta es una historia de aventuras en la que la pareja principal son Lavi y Allen (pero pasara un tiempo para que comiencen una relacion... eso si, prometo algo mas que un par de besos XDD)

Y creo que nada mas...

Muchisisimas gracias a **Lita-chan, Cold-Sesshy, ****Yami RosenkreuZ****, ****Riznao****, ****dagmw****, ****Ichi - Ichi**** yyyyyy ****Alice Lune**!! Y a los que me leeis pero no dejais review tb!! (aunque siempre se agradecen, aunque sea un simple emoticono ;p )

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

* * *

La noche era cerrada. Tal era la oscuridad que esta ofrecía que era casi imposible ver nada de lo que tenían delante. Algunos hombres optaron por encender antorchas para poder moverse mejor en aquella oscuridad, pero no adelantaban mucho. Habían demasiados árboles bloqueándoles el paso.

- Teniente! No creo que podamos pasar por aquí, las ramas están demasiado juntas!- informó Marie, que iba a la cabeza del grupo.

Con un gruñido, Kanda se acercó al lugar. En efecto, la frondosidad del bosque era demasiada para pasar por allí… Si eras una persona normal, claro.

Con ágiles movimientos, Kanda fue capaz de cortar en un instante todas las ramas que bloqueaban su camino.- _"Je, plantas a mí_"- con gran elegancia y estilo, volvió a envainar su espada. La docena de hombres que le seguía se quedaron boquiabiertos (algunos hasta se plantearon la idea de aplaudir o no)- Vamos.- apremió este.

Llevaban todo el día rastreando la zona que les habían otorgado y solo habían encontrado más y más plantas. Ningún indicio de algún poblado, cueva o lugar donde pudiera estar un tesoro.

- "_Esto es un auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Aquí no hay nada".-_ pensó Kanda, empezando a perder la paciencia.- "_Espero que al menos ese idiota de Lavi haya encontrado algo…"- _

Después de pasar casi otra hora dando rodeos en aquella oscuridad, Kanda dio el tema por zanjado. Aquello no les estaba llevando a ninguna parte y los hombres estaban cansados y adormecidos.

- Escuchad! Creo que lo mejor por ahora será regresar al barco y descansar. Esperaremos a oír las posibles noticias que tenga el capitán antes de reanudar la búsqueda, entendido? – todos a una los hombres asintieron.

Pero, justo y cuando se disponían a regresar, un grito les alarmó.

- Teniente! Venga aquí, rápido!!-

Kanda se apresuró a reunirse con quien le había llamado. Aquel hombre sujetaba con fuerza una antorcha, mientras miraba con temor y cara de enfermo algo que tenía enfrente (y que Kanda era incapaz de ver)

- Que ha pasado? A que viene ese grito?-

Por toda respuesta, el hombre le señaló lo que estaba viendo. Estaba realmente pálido y las manos le temblaban. Kanda se puso a su altura y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar indicado.

En seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Notó como se le revolvía el estómago y le entraron náuseas como nunca antes. Debajo de ellos había una colina y, en el fondo de esta…

- Quién o qué habrá podido hacer algo semejante?- oyó comentar al hombre que había a su lado.

Kanda no respondió, pues no confiaba en poder abrir la boca sin peligro y necesitaba mostrarse seguro en aquellos momentos. Observando aquel grotesco panorama con detenimiento, se percató de algo. Quitándole la entorcha de las manos al otro la alzó para iluminar más superficie. El otro hombre no pudo aguantarlo más y retiró la mirada de aquel paraje. Pero Kanda no podía hacerlo.

- Son todos… hombres…-

- C-como dice?-

- Rápido, reúne a los hombres!! Tenemos que volver enseguida! Que se preparen por si hay que luchar!- ordenó Kanda. Acto seguido, todos los hombres empezaron a moverse.

- Teniente, que ocurre?- le preguntó Marie. Kanda rara vez se mostraba tan alarmado y, cuando lo hacía, nunca era un buen presagio.

- Tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrar al otro grupo, Marie. Están en peligro.- y sin más, apremió el paso.

- _"Que no sea demasiado tarde. Por lo que más quieras, aguanta un poco más Lavi!"-_

**_KYUKYUKYUKYU_**

El banquete estaba siendo todo un éxito: la comida era deliciosa, la compañía espectacular y los hombres se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Sin embargo, y sin que sorprendiera a nadie, el más tranquilo era Allen, que vaciaba su plato con tranquilidad, degustando los manjares que le estaban ofreciendo y charlando de vez en cuando con alguna de las aldeanas. Lavi se percató de ello y decidió ir a animar (_coffcoffmolestarcoffocff_) al albino.

- Te diviertes, Moyashi?-le preguntó, con tono burlón.

Allen se limitó a mirarle, con cierta indiferencia, y siguió cenando.

- Oye, a qué viene esa cara tan larga!! Ni siquiera a ti te pega estar de tan mal humor!-

- No estoy de mal humor. Hasta que llegaste tú estaba cenando tranquilamente. Por qué no vuelves a tu sitio y dejas que esas todas esas chicas te sigan entreteniendo?-

- Los celos no son buenos… Aunque te dan cierto atract.. Augh!- se quejó Lavi, pues antes de que terminara su frase había recibido un golpe en la cabeza con un hueso (restos de la cena) cortesía de Allen.

- No digas gilipolleces!- le advirtió Allen, que parecía más enojado de lo normal.

- Vale, vale, lo siento.- se excusó Lavi, levantando las manos en son de paz.- Pero algo te ronda por la cabeza, Allen. Te lo noto.-

Allen no sabía si fue por el hecho de que Lavi usara su nombre, y no un estúpido mote, o por la repentina seriedad con la que parecía que le estaba hablando, pero logró calmarse.

- Es solo…- empezó, inseguro. Lavi se sentó a su lado y esperó a que continuara en silencio.- Toda esta historia sobre las Lágrimas de la Sirena me ha dado que pensar… Capitán, por qué ha decidido de repente no llevarse la joya?-

- Tú te la habrías llevado igual después de semejante ruego?- le preguntó Lavi, con una sonrisa amable en la cara. Allen lo pensó durante unos instantes, hasta que se dio por vencido.

- Supongo que no…-

- Ves? Ahí lo tienes. Puede que seamos piratas, pero no somos una panda de desalmados. Además, no sería correcto jugar con algo tan importante como una muestra de "amor verdadero".- añadió, en un tono de voz que hacía pensar que hablaba más apra sí mismo que para Allen. Este se dio cuenta y, cuando miró a Lavi, se fijó en que este tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera viendo algo que solo él podía ver.

- Capitán?-

La voz de Allen pareció sacarle de su ensimismamiento, porque Lavi dio un respingo y se empezó a reír como un tonto.

- _"Amor verdadero, eh?'_"- pensó Allen, con una triste sonrisa, antes de que la voz de Miena reclamara su atención.

- Por favor, atendedme!.- rogó. Acto seguido, todo el mundo le estaba prestando atención.- Espero que nuestros invitados se lo estén pasando bien.- Allen sintió cierto grado de vergüenza ajena cuando algunos de los aludidos se pusieron a gritar. Durante un segundo perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo Miena-… costumbre que nuestras mujeres más jóvenes bailen en los festejos. Así pues…-

Miena se marchó, siendo revelada por un grupo de hermosas jóvenes con provocativos vestidos que habían empezado a bailar de forma muy sensual. Allen podía jurar que muchos (sino todos) de sus compañeros estaba babeando. El propio Lavi parecía ser incapaz de apartar la vista de aquellos vaivenes de curvas femeninas. Que poca decencia!

La escena cambió súbitamente. El baile se volvió más frenético y uno a uno los piratas se fueron quedando dormidos. Los movimientos de caderas de aquellas mujeres junto con los cánticos que ahora oían les estaban llevando a un estado de estupor que fueron incapaces de evitar. Finalmente, Lavi también cayó dormido. Los cánticos cesaron. Lo único que quedó fue la oscuridad.

**_KYUKYUKYUKYU_**

La cabeza le daba vueltas y los párpados le pesaban mucho. Se sentía desorientado y era incapaz de notar ninguna parte de su cuerpo. De repente, un fuerte aroma dulzón le despejó y fue capaz de abrir los ojos.

Delante de él se encontraba Miena, agarrando un tarro que supuso que era lo que despedía aquel olor. Aquella mujer estaba sonriendo de una manera que no le gustaba nada, emitiendo autosuficiencia.

- Ha dormido bien, señor Lavi, capitán del navío "Bossman"?- le preguntó son tono burlón. Lavi oyó algunas risas femeninas, pero fue incapaz de ver a nadie más. Lo único que podía ver era la cara de Miena, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos que denotaban peligro.

- Se llama "Bookman"- gruñó Lavi, todavía un poco mareado. – Que ha pasado? Donde están los demás?-

- Por eso no te preocupes, mi querido capitán. Tus hombres están allí mismo.- Miena le cogió la cabeza y se la giró. A pocos metros de él estaban el resto de su tripulación y ninguno de ellos parecía estar en mejores condiciones que él mismo. Todos parecían adormecidos o confundidos, como él mismo. Hasta Allen tenía la cabeza agachada. – Has visto que tranquilos están ahora? Ni siquiera hace falta que los atemos.-

- Que nos habéis hecho? Quienes sois en realidad?- Lavi se estaba empezando a preocupar. Era incapaz de sentir o mover sus brazos o piernas. Salvo por su cabeza, era como si le hubieran separado del resto de su cuerpo.

- Me temo que es inútil, mi capitán.- le informó Miena, que había visto los débiles intentos de Lavi de moverse.- Todo tu cuerpo está paralizado. Es curioso como una simple danza y uno que otro canto puede dominar la mente masculina, eh?-

- Vuestro baile nos ha hecho esto? Pero, por qué? Como?-

- Ya os lo dije antes, queríamos compartir parte de nuestra cultura con vosotros. Y es tradición nuestra la de someter a todo hombre que pise nuestra isla.-

- N-no lo entiendo- Lavi estaba completamente confundido. De qué iba esto? Acaso no eran una tribu cuya Diosa protectora prodigaba el amor verdadero? A que venían tales actos?

Miena rió, junto con le resto de mujeres que le acompañaban, cuando Lavi expuso en voz alta sus dudas.

- Verás, mi querido amigo, me temo que antes os engañamos un poquito. Es cierto que nuestra antecesora fue una sirena que lo dio todo por conseguir el amor de su amado. Sin embargo, este resultó ser un bandido como otro cualquiera. Lo único que quería aquel marinero era aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de la pobre sirena. Después de haber hecho con ella todo lo que quiso, la abandonó a su suerte en esta isla y jamás regresó. No obstante, el amor de la sirena fue autentico y estuvo esperándole durante años y años. Tuvieron que pasar varias décadas para que la sirena por fin se diera por vencida. Traicionada por el hombre por el que había renunciado a todo, realizó un hechizo sobre la isla, dándonos a nosotras, sus hijas, el poder para poder jugar con los hombres tal y como jugaron con ella. Ese es el verdadero origen de las Lágrimas de Sirena, que muy ignorantemente habéis venido a buscar.- explicó Miena, con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

Lavi la miró horrorizado. Habían caído en una trampa de lleno. Pero, quién podría haberse imaginado una situación así? No estaban lidiando con mujeres normales. Estas tenían cierto poder sobre los hombres. Lamentablemente toda su tripulación era masculina, con lo cual estaban perdidos.

- Por eso solo hay mujeres en este poblado? Porque odias a los hombres?-

- Algo así. No obstante, y tal y como dijo tu amigo, no podemos sobrevivir sin hombres. Nuestra raza desaparecería con el tiempo. Es por ello que usamos nuestro poder para someter a los hombres y, al igual que nuestra antecesora, aprovecharnos de ellos únicamente para reproducirnos. Y ahora dime, querido capitán- susurró Miena, cogiendo la cara de Lavi y acercándola a la suya.- no crees que es una forma de morir muy dulce? Morir mientras haces el amor con una hermosa mujer-

Lavi la escupió en la cara, ganándose gritos de enojo del resto de mujeres, pero no le importó.

- Tu estás majara! Acostarme contigo? Antes me pego un tiro!-

- Me temo que eso no es posible.- le contestó fríamente, mientras se limpiaba la saliva de Lavi de la cara.- Ahora mismo eres incapaz de moverte. Nosotras podemos disponer de vuestros cuerpos a nuestro antojo. Y vosotros no podéis hacer nada al respecto!- rió. El resto de mujeres la imitó, provocando que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Aquellas mujeres estaban locas. – La verdad es que en esta ocasión hemos tenido suerte, habéis resultado ser un grupo bastante bueno. Hay muy buenos ejemplares entre vosotros. Nos daréis hijas muy hermosas.-

- Solo podéis tener hijas?- Lavi necesitaba ganar tiempo. Tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de allí, por su bien y el de sus hombres.

- Oh, claro que no. Pero sería un auténtico desperdicio si no tuviéramos una hija a la primera con vosotros. Realmente sois atractivos.-

- Que pasaría si el niño fuera varón?-

- Entonces sufriría el mismo destino que su progenitor.- aclaró, sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento ni culpa. Aquellas mujeres estaban definitivamente desquiciadas. Matar a sus propios hijos porque eran varones!! – Bueno, capitán, que tal si empezamos? Creo que no se me negará el placer de probarte a ti primero-

Para horror de Lavi, Miena se había acercado todavía más a él, apoyándose sobre sus hombros, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a la región que tenía entre las piernas.

- Bueno, creo que ya es más que suficiente-

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Allen se levantó de su sitio. Ese acto pilló tan desprevenidas a aquellas mujeres que parecía como si estuvieran viendo a Allen moverse a cámara lenta. Pero no se trataba de nada parecido.

Allen se había movido con gran agilidad. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y, de debajo de su camisa, sacó un par de revólveres pequeños de color plata. Sin peder ni un segundo, disparó.

Las balas derribaron a las dos guardianas que tenía Miena justo detrás de ella. Esta, sobresaltada, se alejó de Lavi, en busca de la protección de sus guerreras. Allen corrió al lado de Lavi y con un moviendo rápido (y no demasiado brusco) de su pie, tiró a Lavi al suelo de espaldas, para evitar que saliese herido en la batalla.

- A-Allen…- decir que Lavi estaba sorprendido era una tontería. El chico contemplaba a su subordinado con los ojos como platos, no creyéndose su buena suerte. Pero como era posible que Allen pudiera moverse?

Allen se puso de pie justo encima de él, protegiéndole de cualquier posible ataque. Con una de sus armas apuntaba a la cabeza de Miena, mientras con la otra controlaba al resto, evitando que se acercaran más de la cuenta.

Absolutamente todos, hombres y mujeres, estaban pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

- No permitiré que le pongáis una mano encima a mi capitán!- exclamó en voz alta.

El pecho de Lavi parecía un caballo desbocado en aquel momento. No cabía en sí de gozo. No solo Allen parecía haberle reconocido por fin, sino que había declarado abiertamente su fidelidad para con su capitán. Viéndole desde abajo, estirado todo lo que su altura le permitía, apuntando a sus enemigas y lanzándoles gélidas miradas, tuvo que reconocer que aquel chaval imponía mucho respeto. Lo que Lavi no acababa de comprender era por que ese nuevo sentimiento de respeto hacia Allen le había hecho sonrojarse un poco. O era la alegría de saber que Allen le estaba defendiendo?

- No es posible- oyeron decir a Miena, que parecía estar recuperándose del susto. Allen le apuntó con ambas pistolas.- Es imposible que puedas moverte. Nuestras danzas jamás han fallado!!-

- Quizá es que estéis perdiendo eficacia con los años. Los bailes han de renovarse, sabes? Si no quedan anticuados y se pierden en el olvido…- le contestó Allen, con el mismo tono indiferente de siempre. Lavi tuvo que reconocerle las agallas, porque eso pareció caldear aún más el asunto.

- Mi señora, creo que ya sé lo que ocurre.- intervino Kaya, la chica que habían conocido en el bosque y que les había llevado hasta allí.- Es un chico muy joven, yo misma pude comprobarlo. Quizá aún no tenga la edad suficiente para ser considerado un adulto.-

El miedo y la confusión desaparecieron del rostro de Miena. Así que de eso se trataba, eh?

- Chico, que edad tienes?-

- Por qué? Acaso importa?-

- Pues sí, y mucho. Yo diría que aún no tienes los veinte años, no?-

-…-

- Ya me lo imaginaba! Verás, nuestras artes solo les afectan a los hombres. Las mujeres y los niños no se ven afectados ni lo más mínimo por ellas. Debes de haber estado fingiendo que estabas paralizado, como el resto de tus amigos. Supongo que tú eres tan joven que se te puede seguir considerando un crío.-

Varias marcas de enfado aparecieron en la cabeza de Allen.

- Ah, si? Pues este "crío" se va a encargar de daros una lección a todas vosotras por meterse con los míos.- exclamó Allen, con la mirada de mala leche que le había provocado todas esas comparaciones con Kanda. El resto de sus compañeros le miraban con infinita admiración, algunos emocionados porque se hubiera referido a ellos como "los suyos".

- Ya veremos.- terció Miena, con un gesto malicioso. Las mujeres que tenía a su alrededor empezaron a moverse lentamente, rodeándolo por completo. Allen no les quitaba el ojo a ninguna, y seguía con sus armas a las que más peligrosas le parecían.

- Allen, detrás!!- le advirtió Lavi que, desde su posición, podía ver lo que había a la espalda de Allen.

Alertado por el grito de Lavi, Allen se giró y se tiró al suelo en el momento justo para evitar un golpe de una lanza. Sin pensárselo dos veces, disparó a su atacante, dándole de lleno en el pecho. Esa fue la señal que necesitó el resto.

Todas a una empezaron a atacar a Allen con lanzas y espadas. Haciendo alarde de su increíble agilidad, Allen las fue esquivando todas. No obstante, después de que varias de ellas chocaran con el suelo demasiado cerca de Lavi, optó por separarse de él, alejando a aquellas mujeres de donde estaba, pero sin dejar de controlarle por si Miena volvía a las andadas.

La superioridad de Allen quedaba patente con cada disparo certero del chico. Sin embargo, las aldeanas le superaban en número y la cosa se estaba empezando a complicar. Lavi gritó su nombre cuando varias lanzas lograron herirle, aunque apenas fueron unos rasguños.

Allen se alejó del grupo de atacantes de un salto, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Desafortunadamente apenas le quedaban un par de balas, lo cual le obligaba a entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su espada, lo cual era una desventaja, teniendo en cuenta lo numerosas que eran las demás.

Un brillo le cegó de repente. Buscando su origen se dio cuenta de que se trataba la joya causante de toda aquella situación. Si no fuera por esas malditas "Lágrimas de Sirena" ahora no estarían metidos en ese embrollo! Un momento, según Miena aquella joya fue el legado de la sirena traicionada. Y si el hechizo protector residía en su interior?

Encomendándose a todos los dioses que conocía, Allen se levantó y se dispuso a probar su teoría. Si se equivocaba habría desaprovechado un par de disparos muy valiosos.

Sus balazos dieron de lleno en la mitad de la joya, resquebrajándola pero sin llegar a romperla. No obstante, nada pudo prepararle para lo que pasó después. Su experimento acabó bien, quizá demasiado.

Donde antes habían estado un grupo de hermosas mujeres ahora se encontraban decenas de extrañas criaturas. Seguían teniendo forma femenina, pero sus rasgos se habían afilado, sus pupilas se estrecharon y sus manos se convirtieron en garras. Parecían haber adoptado cierto aire de pájaro.

- Mi madre!!- se oyó exclamar a aquellos hombres que seguían en el suelo, sin posibilidad de moverse. Todos los presentes, incluido Allen, se habían asombrado con el nuevo descubrimiento.

- Je, con que esta es vuestra verdadera cara, eh? Por eso dicen que la belleza no lo es todo…- comentó Allen, divertido. El resto de hombres se rió, Lavi con orgullo de su chico, aunque no pareció buena idea, porque aquellas mujeres se enfadaron aún más.

Sus ojos, semejantes ahora a los de una bestia, brillaban de rabia y furia. Allen podía notar el aura asesina que emanaban y, para su mala suerte, estaba principalmente dirigida hacia él.

- Olvidaos de usarlos para reproducirnos! Matadlos a todos, y empezar por el canoso!!- ordenó Miena, hecha un furia.

Las mujeres empezaron a atacar a Allen con fuerza. Allen tuvo que sacar su espada corta y defenderse como pudo. Los embistes de aquellas mujer/pájaro eran sin duda mucho más violentos que antes. Allen estaba empezando a perder terreno.

-Mierda!- se quejó, cuando le hirieron en el brazo con una de sus afiladas garras.

Era cuestión de tiempo que derrotaran a Allen y, cuando lo hicieran, ya no habría nadie para proteger a sus compañeros. Analizando sus posibilidades, Allen llegó a una conclusión: tendría que sacrificarse si quería darles una oportunidad a los demás.

El albino no pudo evitar mirar a Lavi, que no se estaba perdiendo ninguno de sus movimientos, y pudo ver la angustia en sus ojos. Angustia por no poder ayudar, por no poder proteger a los suyos, por ver como atacaban y herían sin piedad al menor.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Allen tuvo la estúpida idea de que quizá Lavi le había leído el pensamiento, porque enseguida su rostro cambió a uno horrorizado y casi hasta temeroso.

- Allen, no hagas ninguna tontería!! Te lo ordeno!- grito, casi más bien como un ruego que como una orden.

Allen le sonrió por primera vez, aunque no era una sonrisa precisamente alegre. Con toda la fuerza que pudo, empujó a las mujeres que estaban encima de él, alejándolas un poco.

Cogió fuertemente su espada y, para la sorpresa de todos, esta se extendió hasta convertirse en una espada larga común. Después, con todas sus fuerzas, la lanzó contra la quebrada joya.

La mala suerte quiso que en ese mismo momento una de las lanzas le alcanzara, atravesándole el hombro y provocando que la directoria de su espada se desviara un poco, lo suficiente para que no diera en el centro y no se rompiera del todo. Aunque la aparición de nuevas grietas provocó un grito de rabia y dolor por parte de aquellas mujeres.

Furiosa, la mujer que sostenía la lanza aprovechó para clavársela aún más a Allen, haciendo que el chico gritara de dolor y obligándole a retroceder hasta chocar con el tronco de un árbol.

- Allen!!- gritó Lavi, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Allen intentó resistirse, pero era inútil. Le tenían rodeado.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que por fin te hemos cazado, muchacho.- comentó Miena, cuya nueva apariencia había borrado toda sombra de la antigua belleza que tenía. Su mirada ahora daba la sensación de ser realmente peligrosa.

- No que tú hayas aportado mucho.- terció Allen, respirando dificultosamente por el dolor. La camisa se le estaba empezando a empapar de un líquido escarlata.

Por toda respuesta, Miena le abofeteó la cara. El golpe fue tan fuerte que resonó en la noche casi más que los disparos.

- Tú nunca aprendes, verdad?- le espetó, agarrándole con fuerza del pelo y tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás.- Hmm, Kaya tenía razón, eres realmente apuesto. Que lástima que hayas acabado con varias de nuestras hermanas. Me temo que no podemos dejarte con vida tras esos crímenes. Kaya!-

La aludida se acercó sonriente, espada en mano. Ella también había sufrido una increíble transformación tras los daños de la joya, aunque no eran tan acusados como los del resto. Quizá se debía a que aún era joven y todavía no había adoptado del todo aquella faceta aviar que tenía su superiora.

- Sabes que, chico. Embotar los sentidos de los hombres no fue el único poder que se nos otorgó.- empezó Miena, cuando Kaya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.- Debes saber que nuestros labios son como un veneno para las personas normales. A través de nuestros besos nos apropiamos de la vida de otros, manteniéndonos así jóvenes y bellas eternamente.-

- Te has mirado a un espejo últimamente? Porque ahora eres de todo menos bella- comentó Allen, que se estaba hartando de tanta palabrería. Ese comentario le ganó otro tortazo.

- Pagarás tu insolencia con tu vida! Kaya, hará los honores, pues ella fue quien te descubrió.-

Esta se acercó a Allen y tomó su rostro entre las manos. Allen intentó escaparse del agarre pero le fue imposible pues lo único que consiguió fue arañarse la cara.

- Allen!! Dejadle en paz! No es más que un crío!!- gritó Lavi, que hacia todo lo posible por moverse. Aquel último ataque a la joya le había permitido sentir de nuevo sus extremidades, pero todavía no lograba moverlas bien. Sin embargo tenía que hacerlo!! Si no se daba prisa Allen moriría!

Miena le ignoró por completo.

- Déjame decirte algo, chico. Esta vez no te librarás por ser joven. Nuestros besos se alimentan de la vida de los varones, da igual que sean niños o adultos-

- Es así como os deshacéis de vuestros hijos? Aprovechando su vida para aumentar vuestra belleza? Me dais asco!!- le gritó Lavi, que deseaba llamar la atención lo suficiente como para que dejaran en paz a Allen. El resto de hombres también estaban montando un enorme revuelo, insultando y provocando a las mujeres. No obstante, volvieron a ser ignorados.

Kaya se acercó todavía más al joven rostro de Allen, examinándolo.

- Es un verdadero desperdicio. Me habría gustado tener un hijo tuyo.-

- En tus sueños, maldita arpía!-

- Por suerte, tú pronto dejarás de soñar-

Y sin más selló sus labios con los de Allen, ante la atónita mirada de Lavi y sus hombres.

-ALLEN!!-


End file.
